


A Rainy Day

by darkfairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfairy/pseuds/darkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Prompt: It's a rainy day at the loft and Henry is with Regina so Emma chooses this moment to ask her roommate this "have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?" Mary is a little shy about Emma's response but let's out a breathy "yes" Emma looks pleased with the answer and she says" show me and I'll show you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

It was a rainy day and Emma and Mary Margaret were sitting at the sofa watching a random TV show when all of a sudden a scene between two female friends making out in a car started rolling. Emma immediately started watching the show attentively. Mary blushed and tried to look down but the scene in front of her was so hot that she couldn’t stop looking. They girls in the TV show continued making out and at some point one of them said “I have to be honest, I used to touch myself thinking about you” The other girl answered “Me too, I guess some friends masturbate thinking of each other?” The episode ended in that note, but by then Emma was super horny. She looked at Mary Margaret and saw that she was still blushing. Mary couldn’t believe how turn on she was right now.

“So, have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me” Emma blurted out. 

Mary looked at Emma with wide eyes; she could clearly see that her roommate was as turned on as her. “Yes” Mary whispered getting red as a tomato. 

Emma smiled brightly “Me too” Emma said moving her body so she could see Mary Margaret better “Can you show me? If you show me I will show you too”

Mary felt even more turned on by her friend’s request; she bite her lower lip. She really needed to touch herself, she knew that she was super wet and needed some release. 

Mary wasn’t wearing a bra, she looked at Emma and started to trace little circles in her nipples, she had really sensitive nipples, in mere seconds her nipples were hard and she was letting out little signs. She started to roll her nipples between her fingers. Emma looked at her and got even hornier. Mary reached down with one of her hands and started rubbing her pussy over her pajama shorts.

“Take them out” Emma breathed out looking at Mary’s hands in her pussy. 

Mary smiled and slowly slid her shorts down, her panties were super wet and she decided to take them off too. She moved her body so that her back was resting against the inside arms of the sofa. She opened her legs so Emma could see her bald muff. Taking her index finger Mary began to rub it around her outer lips in a circular motion. She began to let out little moan sounds. She began to move her hand faster going a little deeper into her pussy each time.

Emma was breathing fast and moved her own hand down to her pussy. “Hey don’t do that” Mary told Emma “I want to see everything so wait...please” Mary moaned as she inserted her index finger in her hole.

Emma let out a whine but she stopped, she really wanted to watch her friend pleasure herself. Mary inserted another two fingers inside her pussy and began to push them deeper inside her. She felt her orgasm building deep inside her so she placed her other hand in her clit and her fingers started to rub it in small but fast circles. 

“It feels so good...Fuck Emma!! You like watching me fuck myself don’t you” Mary moaned as she rubbed herself harder suddenly feeling waves of pleasure running trough her body.

“Ohhhh...mmmmm...so fucking good!” Mary moaned. Her legs started shaking insanely her moans became louder and louder until she was screaming and then she came hard. 

Emma believed that that was the most beautiful and sexy scene she had even seen in her entire life. Mary laid there in the sofa feeling drained. She looked up at Emma and saw that she was biting her lower lip watching Mary’s now dripping pussy.

“Your turn” Mary told Emma.

Emma took off her pajama pants and her underwear and sat in the same position Mary was in she never stopped looking at Mary Margaret, she wanted to see her friend’s face. Emma started lightly masturbating with one finger she parted her pussy lips while looking closely at her friend’s face. 

Mary couldn’t believe that she was getting wetter after having such an amazing orgasm but her friend playing in front of her was an amazing turn on. Emma could see that her friend was getting turned on again; she could see her nipples pushing through her shirt. Emma brought her own fingers to her lips and lightly licked them. Mary’s breathing became quicker and she let out a little moan. 

“Do you want me to put a finger inside my pussy Mary?” Emma asked 

“Please” Mary said in a deep voice

“You will have to do something for me though”

“What Emma, what do you want me to do” Mary said looking at Emma’s pussy.

“Please show me your breast while I put my finger in my pussy for you” Emma really needed to see those sweet erect nipples. Mary immediately took her shirt off to expose her amazing round breast and her pink hard nipples. Emma felt like her eyes were in heaven. She put one finger in her pussy, moaning loudly, Mary began to moan at the same time seeing someone else masturbate in front of her was amazing. Emma took two more fingers and started to fuck herself slowly at first but then going a little faster. 

“You like watching me Mary? Do you like seeing your friend’s finger insider her own cunt?” Emma groaned loudly

“Oh fuck YES,” Mary answered her hardly able to breath.

“Mary please let me suck your tits while I cum” Emma begged trough a moan.

Mary immediately got up and went over to Emma and placed her nipple near Emma’s open mouth. Emma looked at Mary’s breast in front of her and slowly reached her tongue out. She really wanted to savor this moment. Mary let out a moan as Emma’s tongue touched her sensitive nipple. Emma used her free hand to push Mary down so she could have her breast firmly in her mouth. She started sucking Mary’s breast nibbling and lightly chewing on the nipple. Mary started to moan like crazy, she had never had her breast sucked like that. 

Then Emma felt something incredible, she felt two more fingers in her pussy she let out a screamed.

“Fuck me Mary! Fuck me hard with your fingers!” Emma moaned then she went back to sucking her friend’s nipple not wanting to give that nipple up for a second. Mary inserted a third finger inside Emma and began to fuck Emma’s pussy hard, her fingers went in as deep as she could, she could feel her own pussy starting to throb and knew that she was going to cum too. When Emma felt that she was going to cum she sucked Mary’s nipple even harder. Emma squeezed Mary’s hands her thigh as she screamed “I’m cumming! Fuck!” 

Mary felt as if her pussy was on fire “I’m cumming too!! Suck my breast harder, bite my nipple please!!” Mary screamed as her own orgasm hit her. 

Mary climbed on top of Emma in the sofa, they lay there out of breath both thinking that this was the best experience of their lives.


End file.
